navidad
by looneyRin27
Summary: Una triste navidad


**Deseo de navidad**

En un departamento hermosamente adornado en el centro de ciudad Betwoold se encontraba un pequeño niño hibrido alienígena de cabello castaño, ojos verdes junto con una cola esponjosa con los colores azul con blanco, vestido con una playera blanca con negro que su padre uso en su niñez con un pantalón negro y unas botas negras, con solo 7 años el pequeño armaba una especie de caja musical que al quedar satisfecho con su acabado la envolvió en un llamativo papel rojo colocándole por ultimo un enorme moño azul para ubicarla cerca de un enorme árbol navideño que se encontraba en la sala cerca de una chimenea con tres calcetines rojos con los nombres de Gwen, Kevin y Rook Jr.

Una vez colocado el presente, el pequeño se subió a un sillón para poder mirar por la ventana las inmensas luces navideñas que adornaban la calle asombrándose con los hermosos colores para que el espectáculo fuera interrumpido por una cálida voz-Jr. espero que no hallas subido al sillón con tus zapatos,- este respondiendo-Si tía Gwen me los quite antes no te preocupes y aquí hora llegan el tío Kevin, la tía Shar y el tío Ben - esta saliendo con la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas con una jarra con leche le dijo- No han de tardar pequeño recuerda sabes que no les gusta dejar pendientes para pasar todo el día de mañana gran entusiasmo le respondió-¡Tienes razón tia me pregunto que presentes me traerá el tio Ben el año pasado me regalo una caja llena de herramientas para que pudiera armar mi propio auto a control remoto que mejore con unos propulsores que el tio Kevin me regalo y que con estos pudiera romper la barrera del sonido lo recuerdas tia Gwen!-

La pelirroja hiso una mueca de tan solo recordar el incidente, donde al encender el dichoso auto no solo rompió la barrera del sonido sino varios vidrios de 10 calles a la redonda junto con la nueva fachada del señor Bleman que muy molesto le grito que se fijara con que esta jugando ese pequeño revoltoso pero al ver la mirada arrepentida del niño no dijo nada mas porque aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba las ocurrencias que su padre Ben le ocasiono en su vida. Ella también no lo castigo ya que su sobrino era demasiado curioso y un gran inventor como su padre Rook, pero esto no evito que castigara a su esposo un mes comiendo las delicias que cocinaba su abuelo ver su cara de asco y sufrimiento sin valor de rechazar un bocado fue su venganza por ese regalo que tan imprudente para su pequeño sobrino.

Esperaba que este año sus tíos fueran mas cuidadosos con sus obsequios de navidad como los que Shar y ella le regalaron una colección de libros de física avanzada de parte de ella y de Shar ropa con uno que otro suéter ello por su abuela, junto con unos juguetes hechos por su abuelo; lamentaba que estos no pudieran venir como el año pasado pero como le había explicado Rook Ben la cosecha de este años tenía una infestación de roedores más grande que años anteriores ocasionando su completa atención pero estos prometieron tener una video llamada mediante la intranet para poder desearle feliz navidad a su nieto y ver su cara al abrir los obsequios de navidad. Sabiendo que eso llenaba de alegría a sus abuelos. Tan concentraba estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención cuando su sobrino le jalaba del brazo señalando que la puerta del departamento se abría dando paso al que un pelinegro con el cabello agarrado con una cola baja junto con dos renoverder con unas enormes cajas de obsequios el Jr. Viendo que su tia ya prestaba atención corrió hasta la puerta para exclamar con gran alegría -Tia Shar, Tio Ben a que esa enormes cajas de regalo son para mi verdeadas- saltando de alegría por el recibidor, el niños los jalo de los brazos para que estos colocaran los presentes bajo el árbol. Para que el pelinegro exclamara-Y yo que estoy pintado o que supongo que este regalo se lo daré al hijo de Lucy, seguro que el pequeño Well le encantara si le da colusoras bienvenidas a su tío Kevin- para que el niño soltara a sus otros tios y corriera ala puerta para posteriormente saltar a los pies de su tio abrazándolos con gran pesion moviendo su pequeña colita de un lado a otro- Tio Kevin no lo hagas perdón por no prestarte atención es que los tios Shar y Ben casi no los veo pero eso no quiere decir que a ti no te quiero eso lo sabes muy bien o no- Dándole al mayor una mirada demasiada tierna que no podo resistir para tomarlo con un brazo y estrecharlo con su cuerpo- Has ganado esto pequeños travieso- contesto con alegría para dirigirse ala sala colocando el presente debajo del árbol y al pequeño depositándolo con cuidado al suelo.

El niño ya encontrándose en el suelo fue corriendo a donde sus tios se encontraban para comenzar una conversación con estos contándole todo lo que había hecho desde que comenzó a asistir a la escuela, Kevin solo los miraba con una mirada de ternura, para voltear y ver a su esposa que miraba con una pequeña lagrima la escena, para colocar un brazo sobre su hombro como señal de apoyo, ella voltio la mirada para recordar todos los acontecimientos que pasaron hace 7 navidades pasadas ocasionaron que terminara cuidando a su pequeño sobrino.

 **Flashback…**

El dia 24 de diciembre Ben su primo le había hablado para comentarle si sabia un hechizo que detectara señales en las personas haci como una prueba de embarazo-Enserio Ben para que necesitas ese hechizo en ti no veo la necesidad- este le respondió-Vamos Gwen solo necesito comprobar si lo que Azmunt me dijo es verdad vamos hazme ese conjuro o lo que sea- La pelirroja resignada lo hiso solo quedando impresionada al ver el resultado-¡Ben o dios esto debe ser una broma estas esperando un bebe- su primo abrazo su vientre-Entonces Azmunt me digo la verdad, estoy esperando un bebe por eso quería desactivar el omnitrix- Gwen al escuchar lo que dijo armándose de valor le dijo-Ben quien es el padre, ambos sabemos que no podras tu solo con esta responsabilidad-Ben un poco sonrojado le dijo-Es Rook, espera le diga la noticia se pondrá tan contento aun mejor este será su regalo de navidad y el que pensaba de que si seguíamos juntos jamás experimentaríamos la dicha de formar una familia- a nuestro héroe era tanto metido estaba en su mundo color de rosa que se sorprendió cuando su prima le grito-Ben esto es un asunto serio, y que no se supone que tu eres novio de Ester y Rook de Rayona- el aludido respondió-Oh eso jejeje creo que no te conté que Ester ya no es mi novia desde hace 4 meses solo porque según ella no era muy romántico y Rook y Rayona no son novios desde que esta se entero que Rook se sintió un poco atraído por la hija de Ma Vreedle i se indigno con el para comenzar una relación con un vecino no recuerdo su nombre- comento rascándose ligeramente la mejilla derecha, Gwen lo miro con la boca abierta y tomando valor le comento-Entonces desde hace 4 meses comenzaste a ser el novio de Rook y no me dijiste nada a mi y Kevin se supone que somos amigos no- para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho mirando mal a su primo- No bueno si somos novios desde ese tiempo, porque como vi a Rook demasiado triste por su rompimiento con Rayona intente animarlo junto con Kevin y este nos llevo a un bar en pueblo bajo; donde terminamos un poco ebrios para que Kevin callera dormido dentro de su auto teniendo que yo llevara a Rook a la estación de plomeros demasiado ebrio y este me dijera que mi olor era demasiado atrayente y lo sexy que era mi cuerpo tomándome de la cara para darme un apasionado beso que no pude resistir y después de este confesarme de lo mucho que me amaba y que Rayona era solo una fachada para que no lo despreciara- conto Ben susurrando-y entráramos a su cuarto para tener sexo salvaje despertando al dia siguiente llegando al acuerdo que los dos nos amábamos y comenzáramos con nuestra relación-termino de contar Ben- Con que Kevin los llevo a un bar deja que este llegue ya vera lo que le espera solo porque el es mayor de edad siempre te arastra a lugares peligrosos siendo tu un menor de edad- dijo Gwen con una enorme aura oscura, Ben retrocedió unos pasos para decirle- Gwen se que esta es una gran responsabilidad pero te prometo que Rook conmigo se la tomara encierro ambos nos amamos- Su Prima lo miro para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras-Te creo Ben déjame decirte que yo te apoyare lo mejor que podre cuando le digas a tus padres y los de Rook quédate sin preocupaciones que el abuelo Max se alegrara contigo le encantara la noticia de que será bisabuelo- comento para abrazar a su primo cálidamente. Este le comento que le daría a Rook la noticia en la celebración que organizo su abuelo en la cede de los plomeros.

Mientras en la ciudad cierto renoverder junto con un osmosiano se encontraban en una joyería –Enserio Rook no crees que es un poco precipitado pedirle matrimonio a Ben- Rook le respondió-Todo lo contrario Kevin estas fechas son las favoritas de Ben este será su regalo de navidad-Para que este tomara una sortija que el encargado de la joyería guardo en una pequeña caja roja y se la entregara – Compañero estas completamente enamorado de Tenyson-este se sonrojo por el comentario guardando la caja en el bolsillo de su armadura para salir de la joyería e ir a su protocamion con su amigo e ir ala sede de los plomeros donde se haría una pequeña celebración donde su novio se encontraría y darle el presente. Al llegar a la cede busco con la mirada a su novio y lo encontró a lado de su abuelo hablando sin parar, al voltear lo miro dejando a su abuelo fue a su encuentro Rook toco la caja pero cuando iba a hablar una enorme explosión se escucho en el exterior.

Fue provocada por Vilgax que atacaba el centro de la ciudad para gritar por un altavoz–Patéticos humanos sabrán quien es su amo y señor cuando destruya todo lo que aman- Sin contar que Ben junto con los demás plomeros atacaran su nave-Vilgax encerio que no sabes que estas fechas son de paz deja que fuego te de una lección sobre la paz vamos omnitrix dabe a fuego-Nuestro héroe espeso a la lanzar llamaradas a la nave para que Vilgax saliera trayendo consigo una extraña arma que provoco una pulsación sónica que desactivo al reloj-Tenyson estupido eso era lo que deseaba que asieras por fin con mi nueva arma acabare contigo de una vez por todas para apuntarle a este –Muere sabandija- Ben se encontraba en shock solo serrando sus ojos espero su fin para pensar que nunca le dijo a Rook sobre el bebe que esperaba, pero al ataque nunca llego ya que Rook se interpuso protegiéndolo Vilgax al ver que su plan no funciono se tele trasporto de la tierra dejando a un gritando y llorando a todo pulmón-Rook por favor no me dejes si- Su novio le respondió-Ben me alegra poder ver tu rostro por ultima vez quería darte esto durante la celebración pero creo que no será posible-este sacando una cajita se la entregó a Ben donde al abrirla se encontraba un anillo de plata con las palabras "para el amor de mi vida" –Rook si me encantaría estar contigo pero no te vallas yo también tengo algo que decirte seremos padres estoy embarazado- Rook derramando lagrimas tomando su mano-Ben esa es la noticia mas feliz que he recibido en mi vida – para que poco a poco la fuerza en que tomaba la mano de Ben se fuera poco a poco cayendo lentamente sobre su pecho inerte-Rook no no te vallas- Grito a todo pulmón haciendo que su abuelo tomara a su nieto separándolo del cuerpo inerte de Rook y estrecharlo sobre su pecho. Esa fue la navidad mas triste de Ben para que al dia siguiente llegaran la familia de Rook para ver como enteraban el cuerpo de su hijo en la tierra y Ben les comentara sobre su embarazo para que la madre de Rook lo abrasara maternalmente diciéndole que el era parte de su familia por que cargaba un pedazo de su hijo que lo acompañaría para toda la vida. Ben estuvo todo el funeral derramando lagrimas siendo abrazado por su prima y madre.

Los días pasaron haciendo que su familia intentando animarlo cada dia diciéndole que fuera fuerte por su hijo distrayéndolo llendo de compras para comprar ropa, juguetes etc. Pronto llego Mayo para que el castaño que se encontraba en la sala de su casa gritara –Mama Papa ya es hora el bebe quiere nacer – Su padre tomándolo estilo princesa lo cargo al automóvil gritándole a su esposa-Cariño no olvides la maleta con la ropa de Ben y del bebe vamos rápido al hospital-respondiéndole-Ya lo se Carl no soy un olvidadizo como tu- corriendo al auto donde condujeron rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar un grupo de doctores tomaron a ben para llevarlo a cirugía mientras Sandra llamaba al abuelo Max junto con Gwen y Kevin y la familia de Rook donde la madre de este le comentarían llegarían lo mas rápidamente para no perder el nacimiento de su primer nieto.

Mientras en la sala de operaciones los doctores comenzaban con la cesárea –Doctor la presión del paciente a disminuido que hacemos- Reduzcan la anestesia y tengan listo el desfibrilador- si doctor- las horas pasaron y un fuerte llanto se escucho en la sala –Señor Tenyson felicidades es un varón desea cargarlo – Ben exhausto tomo al bebe para derramar lagrimas –con que por fin nos conocemos travieso pequeño-una enfermera se le acercó –Señor Tenyson me permite al bebe debo limpiarlo en un momento se lo regreso- Ben beso la cabecita con una pequeña mata de pelo castaño entregándoselo a la enfermera, pero sorprendiendo al doctor al caer desmayado y una enfermera gritara –Doctor el paciente tiene el pulso cada vez mas lento que hacemos carguen el desfibrilador a 20 esta por tener un paro Ben solo pudo escuchar cada vez mas lejana la voces de los médicos y se encontraba en un especio completamente en blanco donde alguien lo llamaba –Ben aquí estoy – al levantar la mirada derramo lagrimas al ver a Rook dándole la mano el solo atino a estrecharla con entusiasmo. Mientras en la sala de operación hacían lo posible para traerlo a la vida –Doctor el paciente no muestra pulso declaramos la hora de muerte- el doctor tristemente afirmo saliendo junto con la enfermera que tenia al bebe en brazos a la sala de espera para dar la noticia a la familia.

La madre de Ben sintió una enorme presión en el pecho pero sus temores se presentaron cuando el doctor junto con la enfermera le decían que su hijo murió en el quirófano-No mi bebe el no pudo haber muerto no- su esposo la abrazo para llorar junto con ella , el padre de este sollozo al escuchar la noticia Gwen llorando dijo- y su hijo-el medico respondió-Les informo que el bebe se encuentra bien peso tres kilos con cuatrocientos gramos en estos momentos se encuentra en los cuneros podrán llevárselo dentro de dos días – la madre de ben llorando dijo sin pensar – Desaguase de el, mato a mi bebe no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida- su esposo siendo sensato le dijo- Cariño el no tiene la culpa es un ser inocente-Sandra al comprender las palabras que dijo su esposo se arrepintió de su comentario para ir a la sala de cuneros y ver a su nieto era tan pequeño veía que su piel era azul con blanco una pequeña cola se asomaba con una mata de pelo castaño ella sabia que si este abriera sus ojos los tendrían iguales que su hijo.

Gwen la tomo del hombro para decir- tía sé que esto no te lo esperabas pero Ben me hiso prometerle que si algo llegara a pasarle cuidaría a su hijo como si fuera mío junto con Kevin si algo llegara a pasarle- Sandra miro a su sobrina para decirle –Está bien Gwen pero prométeme que podre ir a visitar a mi nieto cuando quiera es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi hijo Ben-ella brazo a su tia dándole un si.

 **Fin del flashback…**.

Tan concentraba se encontraba la pareja que no vieron que el pequeño venia corriendo hacia ellos con dos cajas de regalo una rojo y una verde -Tía tío esto es de parte mía para ustedes feliz navidad- dijo para colocar ambos obsequios en sus brazos e ir con otros dos con su tía Shar y tío Ben. Gwen abrió su obsequio para ver una hermosa caja musical con la melodía del lago de los cisnes- Gracias JR. es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado-Kevin abrió el suyo para encontrarse con un pequeño cubo que al presionarlo se convertido en un enorme estéreo para su auto-Owwo este año si te esperaste niño gracias- dijo para ir donde este y despeinarle los cabellos.-Vasta tio Kevin me despeinas- se quejaba el pequeño.

Pasando las horas mientras platicaban entre chiste o recuerdo gracioso en la habitación reinaba una nueve de felicidad que fue rota por el niño que exclamo-Tios ya es un poco tarde y les sugiero que vallan a dormir por que si nos quedamos mas tiempo despiertos santa no llegara –Shar respondió-Jr. tiene razón es un poco noche debemos regresar a la cede de los plomeros para poder dormir me despide de ustedes Gwen y Kevin- dándoles un cálido abrazo a los humanos junto con su hermano le prometieron a su sobrino venir mañana temprano para ver que regalos les dejo santa ya que había sido un niño muy bueno todo el año. Mientras Kevin los llevaba a la base, Gwen aprovecho para ir a acosar a su sobrino –Tia espero Santa llegue pronto y le guste las galletas que le deje junto con la hierba para los renos- le contesto-Seguro cariño les encantara-Besándole la cabeza lo arropo encendiendo una lámpara de noche para salir de la habitación pero cuando iba a apagar la luz grande del cuarto vio unas siluetas conocidas de su primo y novio que se inclinaron en la cama de su sobrino y besaban cada uno una mejilla habiendo que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro dormido estos tomándose las manos empezaron a desaparecer con una enorme sonrisa, parpadeando supo que esos siempre estarían para su hijo cuidándolo desde las estrellas.

 **Fin**

 **Hola perdón la demora este es mi fic para el especial de naviad visiten el Grupo de ben fanfics en Facebook bye.**


End file.
